Dress Up
by HeroineHiding
Summary: The humorous episode in which the teenagers belonging to the Cahill family dress up for the Cahill Ball. Unfortunately, nothing is going well. Will everyone be dressed in something that fits them before the ball starts?


**Okay, so this isn't my best work ever, but it was fun to write, at least. Yeah, the charries are somewhat OOC, but I'm okay with that. It was fun to write, at least. FYI, Soap and Seth Trek are characters of my own creation. With a family as big as the Cahills, I didn't think that it would be that much of a stretch to add them in. They added what I needed to the story. Well, here is my first ever fan fic (This is just a one-shot, BTW.), and I hope you enjoy! **

"Hold still, Dan!" Ian Kabra grunted. The British youth's handsome face was scrunched into a frustrated grimace as he did his best to properly suit-up his cousin.

"I don't want to!" A determined look was set in Dan Cahill's blue eyes as he attempted to escape Ian's dastardly trap. "You can't make me!"

"But I can." The muscular Hamilton Holt stepped up behind Dan and pinned his arms to his sides so that Ian could finish tying the black necktie around Dan's neck.

"Stop! You're killing me!" Dan attempted to drop to his knees with a shriek of displeasure, but Hamilton easily held Dan up.

"Maybe if you didn't wiggle so much, you would stop dying." Ian suggested in an irritated tone. He finished knotting the tie around Dan's neck, despite the constant squirming. Ian stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Put me down!" Dan insisted. Hamilton obliged, allowing Dan to drop from his steady hands and crash to the floor. Dan groaned. Seth Trek, a Madrigal teenager who was under the care of Fiske Cahill while his parents were out on a mission, offered his hand to Dan, who gratefully accepted it.

Seth was fifteen years old, with short-cropped auburn hair and striking brown eyes. Dan liked Seth, although he wasn't as keen on Seth's twin sister, Soap, who wore the same eyes, and the same hue of hair color. Dan and Seth got along quite well, as did Soap and Amy, but Soap and Dan had almost started World War III twice. Literally.

"Are we all ready to go, then?" Ian looked around at the boys who were all wearing suits and ties borrowed from the Kabra closet. Each boy's tie matched the color of the branch he was in: Two Madrigals, a Lucian, a Janus, and a Tomas. Two of the four heads being questioned nodded.

"Remind me why I am wearing the suit again." Dan slumped on a chair. Ian rolled his eyes and explained for the seventh time:

"We're having a Cahill Ball, you dimwit! Hundreds of people belonging to the Cahill family are invited to come and dance tonight. It is an act of goodwill, as well as a formal event, which is why you are wearing the suit. Now shut up." Dan slumped lower in his seat.

"It looks to me like we're ready to go." Hamilton shrugged.

Ian looked each of his fellows in the eye before starting for the door. "Well, let's see how the girls are doing, then."

"Come on, Dan." Seth pulled Dan out of his chair. Dan trudged sullenly after his cousin, who was followed by Hamilton Holt. The troop made up of Ian, Seth, Dan, and Hamilton were halfway out the door before Hamilton paused and looked back into the room full of suits. He gave the vain teenager staring at himself in the mirror a disgusted look.

"Jonah, are you coming?" He asked.

"Hm? Do you think they got a mirror over in the dress room? Cuz this here is some pretty good lookin' stuff." Jonah said admiringly, his eyes never leaving the mirror. "I'd hate to stay away from it for too long." Hamilton rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure they have a mirror over there." Hamilton said.

"How far away is it?" Jonah asked, practicing winking at himself.

"It's across the hall." Jonah let out an exaggerated sigh, and dragged himself away from the mirror. The boys trooped across the hall, and Seth rapped against the door with one of his knuckles. Madison Holt, one of Hamilton's younger sisters, opened the door and ushered them in.

Dan saw Amy standing barefoot to Natalie's left, skimming through dresses in a closet. He did a double take. Amy was wearing a midnight blue dress. The dress was simple, there was only one sash wrapped around her waist. The dress fell past Amy's ankles, and the hems hovered just over the floor. A blue, silky strip of cloth of the same hue laid out on the couch that Dan assumed Amy would wear later. Dan quickly looked away. It was hard for him to admit it to himself, but Amy looked beautiful. He wondered if he was allowed to think that, considering she was his sister.

Instead, he decided to look at Soap, because he hated her anyway, and he wouldn't have to think about whether thinking Amy was pretty or not was okay. It also gave him an opportunity to stick out his tongue at Soap. The response was an identical gesture.

Natalie Kabra, Ian's younger sister, turned. "Oh, hello Ian. We haven't gotten very far, I'm afraid. So far we've only dressed Amy."

"Well, considering we all are wearing basically the same thing, it didn't take us as long," Ian nodded. "We just had a couple issues getting Dan into a tie."

"Ties are lame!" Dan announced.

"You mean it took you forty-five minutes just to find a dress for Amy?" Hamilton gaped. Madison looked him in the eye and gave him a pitiful nod.

"Of course," Natalie looked as though Hamilton had just asked her what color her underwear was.

"This is gonna take forever," Jonah muttered, disappointed to find that there was no mirror that he could look in without anyone else's reflection marring his own.

"Well, no matter," Ian decided, not nearly as disturbed as the other boys. "We still have plenty of time before the dance."

"I was going to do Madison next," Natalie informed her brother. "And then Reagan."

"So, can't you just have Madison and Reagan wear the same type dress?" Dan asked, hoping to save time. "Ya know, kill two birds with one stone and all that?"

"Of course not!" Natalie sounded horrified.

"Uh… Why not?" Seth asked, about as confused as Dan. "I mean, they're identical twins."

"Seth, really," Ian sounded skeptical. "There are no two people on the entire planet who look and act exactly the same. Not even identical twins. Each person has their own unique characteristics, story, and personality. Each person has a different stance, weight, and shape that must be taken into account. The outfit is not meant to compliment just the outward appearance, but the inner workings of the subject, as well."

"Each dress in the closets has its own personality and style," Natalie added. "Each outfit looks wonderful, just as each person has the capability of being. You cannot simply let anyone wear one and expect them to look good in it. The dress has to accent the person inside in order to let someone look good in it. A good outfit is not something you wear, but an extension of your personality."

"Oh," Dan said dully. Seth flopped onto a couch, as did the rest of the boys, save Ian.

"Let's see…" Ian began to skim through the magazine of dresses, "What would look good on Madison?"

"I don't want to wear a dress!" Madison proclaimed.

"I see," Natalie said without emotion. "I'm afraid that if you're going to get anywhere near the refreshment table, you're going to have to wear a dress. They won't let anyone in without formal attire."

"No, really, don't make me wear a dress!" Madison insisted.

"Trust me, Madison, you won't regret this," Ian gave Madison a winning smile. He continued to skim through the dresses. He finally found one he approved of, and had another look at Madison before he drew out the dress completely. The dress was a deep crimson, with several ruffles down the front. Madison looked at it with contempt.

"Come on, Madison, go try it on!" Amy encouraged.

"I…guess…" Madison took the dress from Ian and went into the changing room at the side, where she got into the dress. Dan took the opportunity to hum the Jeopardy tune while they waited.

"Done," Madison said in a sullen voice after a couple minutes.

"The committee will congregate now!" Natalie announced in a very formal voice. The girls skimming through dresses at the closets stopped their browsing and sat on the couches. The boys quickly moved to their own couch, eager to stay away from the girls. On one couch, it was Jonah, Dan, Hamilton, Seth, and Ian. On the other, Natalie, Amy, Reagan, and Soap.

Madison peeked out of the changing room.

"Come on, Madison!" Hamilton coaxed. Madison sighed, and stomped out, wearing the crimson dress. Ian rose.

"Twirl," He commanded.

"What?" Madison sounded completely repulsed.

"It means spin around in a circle a couple times," Ian explained.

"Ugh," Madison complained. Nonetheless, she proceeded to twirl, as directed.

"What do you think, Natalie?" Ian asked.

"Definitely not," Natalie replied immediately.

"I quite agree," Ian nodded.

"So I have to try something else on?" Madison asked, an even more displeased look forming on her face. Ian nodded.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Reagan stepped forward.

"Of course," Ian gave his approval.

"Well, I found this dress, and I think it would look better on Madison," Reagan stood, and hurried to the closet. She pulled out a new dress, and displayed it for the committee to see. It was light green, and had several layers of a filmy fabric lain over a solid, satin skirt. The waist melted into the chemise, which was adorned with several bows in various places. Several ribbons latticed the front, weaving their way into the seam attaching the dress's skirt.

"Go ahead and try it on, Madison," Natalie said. Madison looked even less excited with this new, green dress. She sighed and grabbed it from her sister, sending a venomous look straight into her twin's eyes. Reagan looked away, somewhat dejected.

"Take two!" Dan called out sarcastically. Madison soon reappeared, handing Amy the crimson dress so it could be replaced among the other gowns.

"Well, green is definitely Madison's color," Natalie decided.

"It brings out her eyes," Ian noted. Dan and Seth shared quizzical looks. Madison's eyes were blue. "However, the shade doesn't fit. We'll have to try something else."

In the end, it took seven more emerald dresses before Ian and Natalie were satisfied. The dress was almost practical, in a way. The skirt went mid-thigh, with green leggings underneath. Madison was able to move around easily, and did not have to be bothered by tripping over the hem. The dark green cloth shimmered as Madison walked to the couch, where she took her seat. She'd never admit it, but she did like the way the dress looked.

"That's a wrap!" Dan announced.

"Your turn, Dan!" Soap said immediately. There was a momentary pause. Ian and Natalie gave each other an amused look before nodding. Dan's jaw dropped. Just another reason for him to dislike Soap.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Stand up, already!" Natalie barked. "We don't have all day!"

"I'm not going to wear a dress!" Dan produced a wounded and disturbed look. "I'm a guy!"

"Not anymore," Seth pushed Dan off the couch.

"NO!" Dan began crawling away. "Amy, save me!"

"You're on your own," Amy giggled. "I'm busy."

"No you aren't," Dan grumbled. Hamilton got off the couch and dragged Dan back to center stage.

"Well, we might as well start with this dress," Jonah got up and pulled out a large, poofy, well adorned dress that was a striking shade of bright pink. "Here, try it on."

"No!" Dan tried to escape Hamilton's grasp, but, alas, Hamilton was stronger by far. Still. However, Dan was putting all he had into _this_ escape attempt.

"Someone give me a hand holding him still!" Hamilton pleaded.

"No problem," Madison leapt up, grabbing Dan's other arm.

"AAAAH!" Dan screamed. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Amy pulled out her phone, but instead of calling any emergency phone numbers, she began videotaping the entire ordeal.

"No! Not cool!" Dan fought more viciously. "Amy, I swear, if that gets anywhere near the internet, I am going to kill you!"

"With what?" Seth asked inquisitively.

"These wimpy muscles?" Hamilton teased.

"Stop wiggling, Dan," Jonah commanded. "I can't get this over your head."

"Here, let me help," Soap walked forward, pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes. She grabbed part of the dress, and helped Jonah slide it over Dan's suit.

"Hmm… Usually we save the accessorizing for later, but I know something that would look simply smashing in Dan's hair!" Natalie scooted towards an unopened closet.

"Aah! Not my beautiful hair!" Dan exclaimed in a muffled voice.

"Oh, trust, me Dan, you'll look great in it," Seth observed Natalie pull out a bright pink ribbon.

"I need air!" Dan shrieked from underneath the dress.

"I'll go get you some nitrogen right now," Ian said sarcastically, circling the struggling group. No one noticed Reagan slip out of sight into one of the closets.

"There!" Jonah slipped the rest of the dress over Dan's head.

"Now for the sleeves," Soap kneeled to the floor and began to tug at Dan's left arm, still being firmly clenched within Hamilton's grasp.

"Soap is looking under my dress!" Dan yelled.

"Hold still, Dan," Jonah told his younger cousin. It took ten more minutes for Dan to get properly adjusted into his sleeves. To add the finishing touch, Natalie walked right up to Dan and tied her pink ribbon into a big bow around Dan's head.

"Well, the color definitely goes with his face," Ian remarked.

"They bring out the life in his cheeks," Madison giggled.

"Stop it already!" Dan insisted angrily. He began to stomp towards the door. "I am telling Nellie! Or Fiske! Or Alistair! Or SOMEBODY!"

"BOO!" Reagan jumped out of the closet, spreading her fingers wide above her head. In response, Dan jumped and screamed louder than he ever had before in the pitch of a three year old girl. He then proceeded to trip and land on the floor.

"You are still rolling, aren't you, Amy?" Ian turned to face Amy. For the hundredth time, Ian's heart fluttered, and he began to think of asking her to dance later that evening.

"Yup!" Amy confirmed, a wide grin plastered on her face. She moved her phone so that Dan's pale, hyperventilating body could be seen on-screen. "Are you okay, Dan?" She asked, immediately reaching for her things-including Dan's inhaler.

"Nah, I'm fine," Dan discouraged his sister with a look. "I think I'm just going to lay here on the floor for a little while." Everyone paused.

"In the meantime, let's get started on you, Reagan," Natalie pulled Reagan into the center of the room.

"Uh…okay…" Reagan shrugged. This time everyone began to look for a gown to put Reagan in. Each person began skimming through the closets, hunting for something to wear.

"Try this!" Soap handed Reagan a yellow dress with a blue sash.

"I'm on it," Reagan said, dashing to the changing room. She soon returned, the sunny dress's hems dancing around her ankles.

"No," Ian and Natalie shook their heads in unison.

"This one!" Hamilton drew out a fiery orange dress that appeared to shimmer as it moved through the light. Again, it was not chosen. At last, Seth was the finder of the perfect dress.

"We found it," Jonah said softly. Reagan tiptoed into the room, too busy examining the dress to see the astounded looks on her family's faces. Reagan's dress was adorned with plenty of jewels and ribbons, but they only seemed to enhance Reagan's sharp personality. It was odd, but it fit Reagan.

"We'll need to fix the hair, but otherwise, it's perfect," Natalie decided.

"I wonder what Dad's going to say," Madison taunted, knowing very well what her father would say.

"We could try convincing him that it turns out we've been calling dresses wrongly and they are in fact a direct relative of the common sweatpants species," Soap suggested.

"That would probably work," Ian smirked.

"Sad, but true," Hamilton shrugged, looking away. Seeing her friend's discomfort, Amy quickly changed the subject.

"Natalie, what are you going to wear?" She asked, knowing that would be a subject of interest.

"Well…" Natalie said, an odd note of uncertainty in her voice. "I thought I was going to wear something, but then it turned out, ah, I had to wear it for something else. So I don't know anymore."

"So we get to decide what you wear, too?" Jonah asked. "Sweet."

"No, because I already know what Natalie is wearing," Ian said.

"What?" Natalie squinted at her brother with suspicious eyes. Ian might not have been as bad as Dan, but a brother is a brother, and you can never turn your back on one. Ian steadily walked to a closet and pulled out a wispy, silver dress.

"You found it!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Magic," Seth said with awe in his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Natalie glared.

"Blah blah blah," Seth retorted.

"Come on, you two. Stop fighting," Hamilton broke in.

"Otherwise we'll have to put Seth in a dress, too," Jonah threatened.

"Hmph," Seth pouted. Natalie sniffed.

"What are you doing, Dan?"Amy asked, peeking over the couch.

"I am Dan the vicious rug!" Dan replied seriously. "Fear me."

"No," Amy said promptly. There was an awkward silence.

"Where did Soap go?" Reagan looked around. "She's the only one whose dress we have to find left."

"Who needs Soap, anyways?" Dan muttered to himself.

"I'll bet she's hiding," Seth replied. "She doesn't like dresses. Or group therapy."

"But I don't like dresses and I had to wear one!" Madison pointed out. "She should have to, too."

"Plus she has to go to the dance, so she needs to wear something," Ian added.

"Soooooaaaap…" Jonah began rooting through the back of the closets, searching for his cousin.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Soap walked into the room.

"Where were you?" Seth asked. He saw the ice cream in her hands. "And where did you get that?"

"I had to go to the bathroom," Soap lifted her spoon.

"Since when do people keep ice cream in their bathrooms?"

"And also I was hungry and the chef said I could finish this off because it's almost empty," Soap finished.

"How come you got it?" Hamilton gave Soap a jealous look. Soap shrugged.

"So, we gonna pick out yo' dress now?" Jonah asked.

"Drop the gangsta, Jonah," Amy gave Jonah a look.

"Fine," Jonah pouted.

"Do I have to go to the party?" Soap asked. She had an interesting look on her face. It was almost pained, and clearly upset.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ian asked.

"Because-" Seth began to say.

"Shut up, Seth." Soap said darkly. Seth gave Soap a hurt look.

"What did I do?" He asked, clearly disturbed.

"Nothing," Soap shrugged. "But I'm still not trying on any dresses."

"Come on, please?" Reagan coaxed.

"No thanks," Soap said. "Where's the trash can?"

"Over there," Ian inclined his head. "Now come on. Either you get to put on the dresses all by yourself, or we'll have the girls take off your clothes for you."

"Hmmm…" Soap began to twirl her auburn hair around her finger.

"What?" Seth demanded.

"Nothing…" Soap drifted to the window. She watched the guests already beginning to form a traffic jam in the Kabras' front circle. She pursed her lips and looks down with disapproval at the flood of arriving cars. She watched each fanciful person emerge from the car, waltzing to the door, doing their best to show off their dignity and wealth.

"Soap?" Ian interjected. Soap appeared not to hear Ian, and continued to look out the window.

"Sooaap…" Dan inched his way across the floor, still garbed in his pink dress, and snuck to Soap's ankle. With viewable pleasure, he turned his head and sunk his teeth into Soap's ankle. Surprised, Soap gasped and tried to take a step back. She crashed to the floor; Dan's teeth had still been embedded in her skin. As she fell, her leg hit a small table, and it began to bleed. Dan released his jaw and said seriously:

"I am Dan the vicious rug. Fear me."

"Stop eating Soap, Dan." Reagan said disapprovingly.

"Ow," Soap just let her head fall on the floor. She looked rather miserable.

"Dan!" Amy exclaimed, aghast. Dan sniffed and retreated to his spot behind the couches.

"Hey, it's still warm!" He exclaimed with delight.

"Are you okay, Soap?" Seth asked.

"No," Soap replied. "I am bleeding and I am going to be forced into a dress. That is not the definition of okay."

"Soap, I promise what happened last time won't happen this time," Seth said as a memory sparked. Everyone gave him a clueless look.

"Last time we went to a huge party, she was captured by a couple of Lucians…" Seth shrugged.

"Look, Soap, this is supposed to be a fun family gathering," Ian said. "Not some plot to exterminate the Madrigals."

"Besides, if we'll have a bunch of security guards there, so you'll be relatively safe," Natalie said. "Although, I'm not sure how to take Dan into account."

"I am Dan the vicious rug. Fear me," Dan said from behind the couch. Madison only blinked.

"I guess," Soap said.

"So you'll go?" Amy asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"NO!" Jonah exclaimed with delight. "Now get up, I wanna make you look pretty."

Soap rolled her eyes, but obliged. Amy brought Soap a bandage, and once again, the bubbly mood of the afternoon returned. Everyone, save Dan the vicious rug and the dress up subject, began to sort through all of the gowns hidden within the vaults.

"Try this one!" Reagan threw a dress to Soap.

"No, this one's better!" Hamilton insisted.

"Honestly, neither of those colors will work." Jonah rebuked. "She's gotta try this one on!"

"You all are such dimwits!" Seth stomped up. "_This_ is the only dress for Soap."

"And how do you know this one isn't better?" Amy shoved her pick into Seth's face.

"I think I would know!" Seth pushed Amy back. "I was _born_ with her!"

"Yeah? And who's her _friend_?" Amy shot back.

"OH YEAH?" Seth said angrily. He gave Amy a big shove onto the ground. Luckily, Soap was there to catch her.

"Seth…" Soap pleaded.

"YOU JERK!" Amy stood up, and marched up to Seth. Immediately, she gave him a hard slap on the face.

"Amy, stop!" Dan peeked from behind the couch.

"Guys, really," Hamilton peeled Amy off of Seth, and the identical twins dragged Seth away.

"You two are so immature!" Dan squealed.

"We are very disappointed in you," Soap said seriously.

"Killing each other is OUR job," Dan said firmly. "So you too had better lay off before we attack you too."

Amy and Seth gave each other a look.

"Fine," They said together.

"That was weird," Jonah said in the pause. Amy and Seth shared a secret wink. Their work was done.

"So… Soap still needs a dress…" Ian pointed out.

"You guys haven't figured it out yet?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Ah, no. Why?" Natalie was slightly confused.

"Cuz it's _right there_, and has been the whole time!" Dan pointed. Everyone turned their head.

"Uhm, which one?" Amy said, confused. Dan groaned and walked to the closet. He shoved several fluffy dresses out of the way before pulling out a white gown. It was smooth, with a billowing skirt. The skirt of the dress was torn in many places, but there were no stains to deface the unblemished white gown.

"That's a wedding dress," Soap said distastefully.

"Whatever. Save the planet and recycle!" Dan handed his nemesis the dress, who accepted it with a glare.

"Dan, how did you know that was there?" Natalie said suspiciously.

"Cuz I put it there," Dan said triumphantly.

"I am, like, confused, so I'm going to ignore you all," Hamilton said. They waited for Soap to come out for about fifteen minutes.

"Soap, are you okay?" Amy called out.

"What?" Soap said.

"Are you coming out?" Ian asked.

"Did you die?" Dan inquired gleefully.

"In a manner of speaking," Soap exited the changing room and stood before her extended family. While in the changing room, she had put on makeup. Not a lot, just enough to cover her eyelids and stain her lips. Natalie was sure Soap had used something else, but she wasn't sure what yet. Nonetheless, Soap had gotten the look she was going for, and indeed looked like a corpse bride.

"Soap! We weren't supposed to do that 'till later!" Madison exclaimed. Soap gave an amused shrug.

"Well, since we did get everyone's dresses done, we were going to do that next," Ian pointed out.

"HA! I'M GOING TO DO MINE ALL BY MYSELF!" Madison shrieked, running into the changing room.

"Are you going to make me wear makeup, too?" Dan asked softly.

"If you can't behave yourself," Amy said wisely.

"So… Since the makeup thing is going to be decided by the girls, what are we going to do now?" Seth asked.

"We're going to get to decide on bangles!" Hamilton said. The girls in the room stared.

"Spectacular idea!" Ian said. "Everyone gets to decorate their sister!"

"WHAT?" Amy, Reagan, Natalie, and Soap stared. Ian gave Natalie a small smile and led her to a closet, where he immediately began handing her silver jewelry. Dan leapt over the couch and ran Amy to the closet with blue things, and Hamilton took Reagan to the purple closet. Soap and Seth were already by the white closet, and Seth began to rummage through the goodies stored inside.

"Hey, Ham, I'm stealing Madison," Jonah said, leaning against the changing room wall.

"Fine with me," Hamilton replied, drawing out a silver bracelet inlaid with violet gemstones. He handed it to Reagan, but just as quickly snatched it back. Reagan sighed, worrying about what her brother would turn her into.

The boys busied themselves with the closets, taking breaks as each of the girls went to do up their faces.

"You should wear these," Ian handed Natalie a pair of silver earrings that were small rings. Natalie took them and put them on, but refused to take the silver hair extension he passed her next.

"Ian, this isn't a Costume Ball, and I'm not a fairy princess," Natalie pouted.

"Trust me, would you?" Ian insisted, still offering the silver hair extensions.

"Fine," Natalie sighed. She reached out to take them, but was instead shoved into a chair by Ian, who placed the extensions in regular intervals around Natalie's head. He then proceeded to knot Natalie's hair into a braid.

"Ooh, Natalie, you look pretty!" Amy said, walking out of the makeup station. "You're all glittery!"

"Glad you noticed…" Natalie said drily.

Meanwhile, Jonah had Madison applying emerald nail polish, while he curled her hair, and drew green swirls on her face so she looked like a plant person. He also fitted her with green shoes.

"I feel like someone's going to ask me if I'm from Iowa…" Madison sighed.

"No. You should be from somewhere else. Like Brazil," Jonah told her.

"But I don't sound like I'm from Brazil."

"So?"

"Never mind…"

Dan began to reprimand his older sister.

"Amy, you didn't put on enough makeup!"

"But I don't want more makeup."

"TOO BAD. GO PUT ON MORE MAKEUP. MAKE IT BLUE, AND MAKE IT SNAPPY." Dan said, shoving Amy back into the makeup station.

Soap impatiently let Seth paint her nails white, letting her feet slip in and out of a pair of white sandals.

"Stop tapping your fingers," Seth commanded. Soap did her best to oblige, but it was hard.

The boys worked for another half hour until their sisters (not counting Jonah and Madison) were finished.

"Freedom!" Soap stood up from the stool she had been forced to stay on, and promptly tripped over it when she tried to move.

"Ha!" Dan pointed.

"Twerp," Soap grumbled, steadying herself. She managed to walk to the couch, and sat down, still getting used to the shoes. The rest of the gang joined her, enjoying their one moment of rest after the work had ended. However, the break was too short, and was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ian called. Nellie Gomez entered the room.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Nellie stared at Soap's face.

"I died," Soap replied. "What's new with you?"

"WHY ARE YOU FROM IOWA?" Nellie turned on Madison.

"I told you so, Jonah." Madison muttered. Jonah shrugged.

"YOU LOOK DARK BLUE," Nellie pointed at Amy.

"Dur," Dan sighed.

"DAN YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT PINK DRESS YOU SHOULD WEAR IT!" Nellie exclaimed. Dan groaned and let his face squish into the couch.

"I want an au pair," Hamilton whispered to Reagan, who nodded.

"Okay, so, Nellie-" Amy began.

"NATALIE YOU'RE ALL SPARKLY!" Nellie noticed.

"Yes," Natalie nodded with wide eyes.

"Is it time to go?" Jonah butted in.

"Oh, right… Yes, they want you downstairs," Nellie announced.

"Goodbye, stupid, pink dress," Dan dropped the dress on the floor as the kids filed out of the room.

"Goodbye, stupid, pink boy." Soap said softly as she "accidentally" tripped Dan, making him fall down two flights of tile stairs.

"Ow…" Dan heaved as he picked himself up off the floor. The rest of the descent of the stairs was uneventful, which was probably a good thing, as Fiske Cahill waited at the bottom. Without a word, he led the children to a new room, where everyone's parents waited.

"What are you wearing?" The bulky Eisenhower Holt, who was squished into a black tuxedo, circled Madison and Reagan.

"Clothing," Madison replied innocently.

"It looks to me like you are wearing dresses," Eisenhower said suspiciously.

"What else would they wear?" Soap asked. "After all, those are made from the same material as sweats. They're more closely related then you might believe."

Eisenhower blinked, mostly because he was unsure of what Soap had just said. Words like "material" and "related" did not always register in Eisenhower's mind.

All of the parents examined their children, and then lead them into a ballroom, which was already filled to the brim with Cahills from all nations. They all scattered throughout the large ballroom, each in their separate directions. Some went to the bountiful refreshment table, and others went to the dance floor. It was definitely going to be a night to remember.

"Did you four enjoy yourselves?" Fiske asked, driving his five charges back to the hotel where they were staying. Dan, Amy, and Seth sat together in the back, while Soap and Nellie sat in the shotgun seats, to help avoid any disputes between two particular nemeses that happened to be riding in the car.

"Uh-huh," Amy replied, half asleep on the window, tuckered out from all the dancing she had done with a particular Ian Kabra.

"It was fun," Seth grinned.

"I ate too much," Dan groaned, his head in his lap.

"Ha-ha, sucker!" Soap said from the front. She sounded the most tired of everyone, but she wasn't tired enough to stop teasing Dan.

"And what did you think, Soap?" Fiske said before Dan could come up with a clever retort.

"I thought that it was enjoyable," Soap said casually. In her mind's eye, she went over her favorite part of the entire night: a conversation on the phone with her dad. The conversation had only been forty five seconds long, and Soap hadn't heard several of the words her father had said, but one sentence remained etched in her memory:

"_We'll be home by next Friday._"

Soap walked up to the room in a trance, filled with unspeakable joy at the thought of getting to see the parents she hadn't laid eyes on in seven months, four days, three hours, and twenty seven minutes. She collapsed on the bed she was sharing with Amy (Fiske could be so cheap sometimes.) and fell into a star-filled dream.

However, the next morning, the magic of the dance last night had left everyone. That much was clear when Dan decided to display his hatred for Soap by pouring a bottle of her namesake right into her eyes. In retaliation, Soap gave Dan a hard punch in the nose, letting out a crack that woke up the rest of the occupants in the suite. No one seemed to think that the punch was pretty good for someone who couldn't see anything.

Things were definitely returning to normal.


End file.
